Several tools, such as Visual Composer, by SAP, AG of Walldorf, Germany, are available in market which allow a user to create applications. These tools allow the user to create applications based on pre-defined application creation guidelines. However, such application creation guidelines change from time to time and these tools cannot be customized to create applications which are compliant with the changed guidelines.
Further, a user creating applications may want to customize one or more objects being created for the applications. For example, the user may want to create a customized toolbar for each application created by the tool. In the existing systems, the user has to individually change the toolbar for each created application, which is time consuming and undesirable.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that allows a user to customize an application creation tool based on the requirement of the user.